The Struggle Is Real
by evilnightwing0212
Summary: Just hilarious short cut out scenes and perhaps bloopers of YJ. There is just one thing to say about them... The struggle Is real... rated T for few curses, might involve Teen Titans. Who knew Batman can be so complicated in hilarious ways!


_Collection #1 _

**_This may contain bloopers of Young Justice at random points, but then semi-long cuts. Also a few outside shows such as Teen Titans is involved. Very halarious_**

**_Warning: may die of laughter. If you don't laugh, you HAVE NO HEART! _**

**_Disclaimer~_**

* * *

><p><span><em>The Struggle is Real When You Are Batman<em>

Robin walks into the Batcave never surprised to see Bruce in his Batman suit, filling in some paperwork files on a few of Gotham's criminals. He frowns. "Hey, Bats."

"Afternoon, Dick," he replied with his normal, less gruffy voice.

Robin peeks over the Dark Knight's shoulder in curiosity of what exactly was he writing. "Whatchya doin?" he asked. One of Bruce's masked eyes cocked up as if he were raising an eyebrow under the crawl. "I am working?" he replied. The teen read the papers, and of coarse, they were contracts. He smugged a frown and stood away from the man till he was now in front of the desk. "Um, you know that it's a Saturday right?" he questioned. Bruce snorted, never looking away from his pen and paper. "I am very aware, Dick."

"... Do have any clue what you are actually doing? On a Saturday?"

Bruce stopped and gazed at the boy questioningly. "What do you really want, Richard? I have to attain business you know?"

"Yes I do know, but I... I just think you are being... Boring..." Dick strained out.

The bat's face went flat. "Boring?"

Robin nodded. The man raised an eyebrow in thought, rubbing his newly shaved face. "Well, I would not say boring... I would say..._ conscientious," _he affirmed. Dick's lips went thin. "Only boring people use that word."

"And only mindless, ignorant children use words like '_Asterous."_

"Hey! At least I am more funner!" Dick pouted.

"Funner is not even a word."

"You would care- you are all just... black and grey!"

Bruce frowned and glared down at the teen.

"Oh, and what is that supposed to mean!?"

Dick pursed his lips and stood on his tip toes, failing to reach the Dark Knight's height. "Back then T.V was black and grey and white- A.K.A: _booooring!" _

The uncovered part of Bruce's face turned red with fury. "Fine, I'll show you I am not boring! Tell me a _joke_," he challanged.

Still with cold glare, Dick seethed, " Knock. Knock..."

Bruce, arms folded and with a staight face, answered, "Alfred, get the door."

Dick's face went flat in hoplessness. He bowed his head with a long sigh, grabbing Bruce's attention. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Dick nodded. "Yeah. Ya did. You were supposed to say 'who is there' after I say 'knock, knock,'" he explained. Bruce's triangular masked eyes went to confused slits. "I don't need to say 'who is there', Alfred can go do that."

"No! It is a joke- you do not really open doors!"

"Then why did you say 'knock, knock,' when there is no door to open, that makes no sense."

"Bruce, I say 'knock, knock,' you say who's there,' I say something, you say 'something who-'"

"But something is technically nothing, it is to describe something but if you are describing nothing then there is no use in using something-"

"No! I say something like 'pig' when I say 'knock-knock',"

"Now why would a pig be knocking on the door?"

Robin groaned and flailed his arms. "JUST FORGET IT! Jesus... Just... forget it..." he said through calm breaths. Seeing he would not win this, he rubbed his temples and walked away. Bruce frowned.

"I did not find any of that funny."

* * *

><p><span><em>The Struggle is Real When Kaldur Hits a Little Too Hard<em>

Aqualad walked to Nighwing who stood fearless. With a strong force, his fist went directly against the young leader's gut. All the air was knocked out of Dick and instead of standing gorund, the young teen made a breathless choke and fell to the floor. Aqualad's eyes widened. "Oh my- Nightwing are you alright?" he asked, crouching next to the teen.

The backstage producers came from behind the cameras and rushed over to Nightwing's aid. "A little too hard, Kal... A little to hard *sobs*" Nightwing whimpered.

* * *

><p><span><em>The Struggle Is Real When Deathstroke is a Grammar Nazi<em> 

Robin and the team sat tied up from Slade, now going by 'Deathstroke' who was delightful and full of pride that he had managed to capture all the proteges. "Oh how delightful. The world's greatest Superheroes' sidekicks are now at my every will. Especially my favorite: The Boy of Wonders." The man ruffled Robin's hair, only to have the teen surprisingly bite him.

"Ow!... you... you BIT me!"

The teamates glared at their youngest. Robin was only smiling. "Robin! We do not have the upper hand in this," Aqualad hissed. Robin threw him an innocent look. "What? I need something to bring me the aster."

Deathroke had stopped messaging his poor finger and looked at the boy. Robin could see his eyebrow lifting from under the orange mask. "What did you just say?" Deathstroke questioned. Dick pursed his lips. "Asterous?"

Deathstroke nodded, wiggling his index finger in a rewinding motion. "Yes, yes. That word... It is not even a word."

Dick frowned. Another Bruce. "Yeah, but it is the opposite of disaster. Same thing with Overwhelming- if it is a good feeling it is whelming."

Deathstroke was awfully confused. "Child, what is wrong with you, were you dropped as an infant?"

Robin shrugged with a hum. "I hope not. But that is just my way of pronouncing things."

"Well you cannot use such improper words in my presence."

"Woah! Who do you think you are?"

"Your master."

"Nu-uh! Technically you need to get traught and untie us!"

"Another made up word?"

"Funner word!"

"Funner is not even a word."

"Only on your terms."

The older teenagers' eyes went back and forward to Deathstroke and Robin. Quickly, while their little obnoxious brother was distracting the stressed mercenary, they each went to work alon their bindings.

"You are SO not whelming at this point!"

"Proper grammer, child! PROPER GRAMMAR!"

Suddenly, Deathstroke was kicked from behind and knocked out cold. Aqualad untied Robin. "For once, I praise your incorrect use of language," the Atlantian muttered. Robin smiled.

"Hey, it was either get traught or get dead by a Grammar Nazi."

* * *

><p><strong><em>It will get longer I promise!<em>** Review!_  
><em>


End file.
